Finding Lucy
by ChaoticDucky
Summary: Lucy runs away from home earlier than expected, she meets Luffy and Ace in a nearby port town and goes sailing with Ace aboard the Moby Dick she finds her way to fairy tail but stays in contact with them until she actually leaves to join Luffy aboard the Going Merry This is an AU crossover because it doesn't really follow much of a time line.. but one is there..
1. Freedom and Pirate Clashes - Chapter 1

_**soooooooooooo... this is a crossover story I've been wanting to do for awhile, this is a crossover of One Piece and Fairy tail and its a story I'm writing with Magicinthestars. its going to be a bit of an AU story as well because its going to not exactly follow the original timeline in either story. we hope you enjoy the effort we put into this story.**_

 **(Lucy's pov)**

Lucy was free. She could barely believe she had done it. She had escaped from her fate of marrying some scumbag who only wanted her as eye candy or a home maker. She had evaded her father's will. She could feel the ocean's breeze on her skin as she stood on the beach, her lungs taking in copious amounts of air as she let the soft sway of the waves calm her frayed nerves. She was nervous, hell, she was terrified. This was the first time she was all alone. Well, mostly alone, she amended feeling her keys glow at her hip. She was taking in the swells and squacks of the seagulls until a body clashed with her's knocking her into the sand.

"Dammit Luffy! Watch where your going!" Comes a voice picking the body off of Lucy's. Lucy looks up and sees a shirtless black haired man with red beads around his neck holding a similar looking young man with a straw hat and a red vest up by the scruff of his neck.

The young man in the straw hat looks at Lucy. "Sorry kid." He says and the older man sets him down. Straw hat holds out his hand to help her up. "Im Monkey D. Luffy." He says as Lucy dusts herself off. "And this is my brother Portgas D. Ace." He says pointing to the older man. Ace smiles "Nice to meet you." He says

"My name is Lucy, nice to meet you too." Lucy smiles timidly and shakes Luffy's hand. Luffy smiles. "Where are you headed?" Ace asks. "Right now I'm not sure exactly where I'm headed, but I'm thinking that I want to join a guild someday and go on tons of adventures. Where are you headed?" Lucy asks. Luffy gets really close to Lucy's face and seems to be studying her. "What's a guild?" He asks confused, scratching his head under his hat. Lucy blinks at him. "Its where mages go to get jobs and make friends, you can't be a full fledged mage without a guild." she says softly. "What's a mage?" Luffy and Ace blink. "Oh.. Its a person who can use magic. Like me." Lucy says jabbing her thumb at herself smiling, the brothers study her for a moment. "Is that a type of devil fruit?" Luffy asks.

Lucy's jaw drops and she deadpans. Then she slams a fist into the top of his head, sending him face first into the sand. "No it's not a devil fruit!" She yells. "Do you live under a rock?!" Ace frowns. "Then show us what you mean then." he says picking Luffy up and out of the sand. Lucy sighs as Luffy dusts himself off. She pulls a golden key from her belt and walks over to the water swelling onto the beach. She goes in about knee deep and takes a breath as she pokes the key's teeth into the water. She shouts, "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer!" She turns it. "Aquarius!" A huge ripple is sent into the water and the air becomes still as the water glows. A giant mermaid with blue hair, a golden tiara, and a sapphire brazier to match the beautiful scales on her tail. This mermaid was very beautiful.

Ace and Luffy's jaws drop as their noses start to bleed. "Whatcha need kid? Did you do it?" Aquarius asks laying on the beach so only her tail was in the water. Lucy walks out of the water and sits down on dry sand. She looks at Luffy and Ace and snickers. Aquarius leans in towards Lucy. "Are they trying to catch flies or something?" she says rather quietly. Lucy shakes her head, unable to control her laughter. "No. they have just never seen magic before." Lucy says. Aquarius shakes her head, a wry smile on her face. Luffy makes his way over. "Whoa! Where did this giant fish lady come from?" he asks, so shocked he has to hold his straw hat on. "I'm a mermaid, you brat!" Aquarius shouts and brings in a large swell of water, pulling him out to sea. Luffy, Ace and Lucy all scream as they get taken out farther than anyone has been out without a boat. Ace and Luffy scream and go under. "AQUARIUS! THEY'RE DROWNING!" Lucy yells towards the shore.

They get sucked back towards the shore. "Sorry.." Aquarius mutters as Ace and Luffy sputter and hack up the water they wish they hadn't swallowed. "Guys, this is my friend Aquarius. She's a celestial spirit. I summoned her here with magic." Lucy says as they catch their breaths. "That's pretty impressive, Lucy.." Luffy says "That your friend can do all that..and that you can make her appear out of thin air.." Aquarius helps them to stand as she looks at Lucy to explain. "I don't make her appear through thin air, I use a key to open an invisible doorway between our world and hers." Lucy says. "How are you supposed to find the door if its invisible?" Luffy asks. Lucy slams her fist into his head again, sending him back into the sand. Ace dusts himself off. "Its not like that, stupid!" Lucy says, exasperated. "The door can be any surface of water. I just have to put the key in it and turn it." Aquarius nods. "She can only call me on certain days though, unless the need is dire. Our contract forbids it. Which means she always has to keep her promises." she says. Lucy smiles softly. "How do you learn magic?" Ace asks thoughtfully looking at Aquarius. "My mom taught me magic, she was a celestial wizard like me." Lucy says smiling a little. "Then why aren't you with her?" Luffy asks confused. Lucy looks down at her toes, as she wiggles them in the warm sand. "My mama passed away four years ago.. When I was ten. My dad doesn't seem to care so I took mama's keys and ran away.." Lucy says and Aquarius nods. "I encouraged her to, that man cared more for his money than his own daughter." she says as Ace whacks Luffy for being insensitive. "I'm so sorry!" Luffy apologizes.

"Why are you guys here?" Lucy asks looking at them curiously. "Well, I'm a pirate aboard Whitebeard's crew.." Ace says and Luffy suddenly looks super excited and determined. "And I'm going to be king of the pirates someday!" Luffy exclaims loudly. Lucy's eyes grow wide as she looks them over in seemingly a new light. "Pirates huh?" Aquarius says looking them over intrigued. "Brat, your first friends are pirates. I like where this is heading." Aquarius adds absently. "That doesn't answer my question." Lucy says. "Well I was getting to that before my little brother interrupted." Ace says "We're docked over by the warf for restocking." Lucy nods. "What exactly do you buy? Just food and rum?" Lucy asks.

Ace laughs. "We buy clothes for the crew, lumber and other things to make repairs on the ship, ammunition, first aid supplies, and a bunch of other stuff to keep the crew from going nuts out at sea." He says. Luffy nods in agreement.

"i think being a pirate would be exciting. you get to hunt for treasure and make all kinds of friends and go on awesome adventures. the stars would probably even look amazing on the sea." Lucy says her eyes sparkling as she looks at Ace and smiles as he looks at her. He can't help thinking about how beautiful she is. He suddenly falls over. "Whoa! Oh my goodness! Is he ok?" Lucy asks, freaking out. She hops up to rush over, but Luffy stops her. "It's alright, he does this all the time." he says and turns Ace over. He's snoring loudly. "See?" Luffy says dusting him off some.

Lucy's jaw drops in shock. "Wow that's really weird!" she says and steps away. "Nah. That's just Ace." Luffy says. They hear a really loud bell ringing. Ace starts awake, sitting straight up. "I guess it's time to go." he says and gets up. "Lucy, I have to go. Call me if you need me." Aquarius says and disappears in a flash of light. Luffy looks at the depression she made in the sand with amazement. Ace stands up and heads towards the large docking area in town. Lucy and Luffy follow. "Hey Lucy. Where are you living?" he asks. She bites her lip and pokes her fingers together nervous and embarrassed. "I.." she says "I don't live anywhere.." Her voice is small and scared as she looks down, hiding her face. Ace looks at her. "Join me on the Moby Dick." he says. She and Luffy look up at him, eyes wide. "What?" they exclaim.


	2. White-beard's New Crew-mate? - Chapter 2

_**ChaoticDucky: OH gosh this is story has been a lot funner to write than i was expecting. what do you think Magicinthestars?**_

 _ **Magic: Just swell Ducky. You just have to catch me on a day that I have good ideas.**_

 _ **Ducky: That's okay, I can fill in the spaces that you leave, and you can fill in the spaces that I leave. Sound good?^.^**_

 _ **Magic: Only if that means you'll actually sleep.**_

 _ **Ducky: Sleep? What is this mythical creature that you speak of?**_

 _ **Magic: Dear Gods. Why do yOU ALWAYS TEST ME? Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I accidentally hit the caps lock.**_

 _ **Ducky: Errr.. well if I didn't test you things wouldn't be as fun.**_

 _ **Magic: Don't push it. Just write. Then sleep. Then eat. And repeat.**_

 _ **Ducky: meanie *sticks out tongue* anyways guys! i hope your enjoying our story so far! ^.^**_

 _ **Magic: Yup definetly wouLDN'T WANT YOU to get bored. Again, my bad**_

 **(Ace's Pov)**

There were quite a few things that were on Ace's mind, his existential crisis (a common problem that he seems to always be tossing around in his mind), the sweet grips of sleep constantly tugging at his conciousness (what he wouldn't give to just fall down on his back and snore the world away), the thoughts of sweet sweet food (insert stomach rumble here), his hormones (that always seem to be trying to make him turn into a mushy ball of flames), his crew and captain's well being (he may have tried to off him at a couple points but Damn, the old geezer has become a father to him so of course he would worry), his little brother Luffy (who needs Ace to keep like a thousand extra eyes on because he can get himself into some serious trouble rather quickly), and now the little blonde girl that they found on the beach (who was really pretty but he wasn't into kids and if someone tries to hit on the vivacious 14 some-ought year old girl they were going to be answering some questions from his flaming fist to their faces). he was becoming rather protective of the young girl as he got to know her better. she was rather bubbly, nice, and was concerned with everyone she meets. Also the excited way she spoke about her dreams, and of the stars made him seem to melt; it makes him want to protect her from the world just to keep that look in her eyes.

"Ace that's not fair!" Luffy says, grabbing onto Ace's shirt. He's angry. "Relax, little brother." Ace says pushing him off. "You have to take care of mom. And you have to keep the town safe. Can you do that for me?" Luffy looks at him levelly. "If you weren't my brother, I'd kick your ass." he says gruffly.

Suddenly they hear cannon fire and explosions. They all look towards the light house as it crumbles to the ground. "Shit! Pirates!" Ace says and takes off running towards the docks as flames engulfs Moby Dick. Luffy and Lucy follow suit. Ace rushes into the flames, screaming out for his crew members. Lucy touches Aquarius's key to the water, summoning her again. "Aquarius, help! Put out the fire!" she yells. Aquarius takes her vase and pours gently over the flames, putting them out quickly.

"GUM GUM...ROCKET!" Luffy yells and launches his arm towards the ship that keeps firing on the town as it sits . Lucy deadpans with shock. "What the hell?" she says, watching him go right over her head, following his stretched out arm. Lucy shakes herself as Ace walks off the ship, engulfed in flames. Aquarius douses him and puts him out. Then he bursts into flame again. Lucy faints. "Yikes." Ace says and looks up at the mermaid who's about to douse him again. He puts a hand up. "Don't. I got it." he says and he puts himself out. He walks over to Lucy and kneels down as he lifts her head a little to make sure she's not bleeding. He sighs in relief and Aquarius frowns. "Be gentle, she's kind of delicate." she says and disappears. Ace slides her head into his lap. His eyes are drawn right to her breasts. He forces his eyes closed. #Focus... Focus... Focus Ace. No. Not for you.# he thinks to himself. He looks up at the darkening sky. "I really need a girlfriend." he says softly. Lucy groans. "I'm available." she says opening her eyes.

"Uhm, sorry Lucy but you're a little young for me." Ace says, trying to let her down easily. "Well it was worth a shot." she says sitting up. She stretches and looks off into the distance, hiding the silent tears of disappointment falling down her cheek. #Next time Lucy. You'll get him. Next time. Maybe.# she thinks to herself with half-assed wipes off her face discretely. Ace rubs the back of his head awkwardly. "Well..thanks for the help with the ship." he says "Now he'll definitely let you tag along." She turns to look at him, wearing a look that looks like the one Luffy wears when he's confused but excited. "Were you really on fire?" she asks. Ace chuckles. "Yes. It's called the Flame Flame devil fruit. Luffy has eaten the Gum Gum devil fruit. it made him into rubber." he says. She nods. "So that's why he's so stretchy."

Ace chuckles again and gets up. He offers her his hand and she takes it, letting him pull her to her feet, only to be knocked over again by Luffy as he comes flying back. "Why must you knock me over every-time you idiot?!" she yells and slams her fist into Luffy's head after Ace tugs Luffy off of her and helps her up again. Lucy grumbles incoherently and brushes off her skirt and jumps when a voice sounds behind them. "Who is this?" the voice asks. She looks up at tall man that has a mustache that looks like a smiley face, a dark bandana over his head, rippling muscles on his chest,and a large white captain's coat that was red on the inside and had gold accents on the outside. It want all the way down to his feet. He was as tall as a building, his pants were baggy and he carried a scary-looking spear.

She quickly hides behind Ace. "Captain, meet my new friend Lucy. Lucy, this is the captain of the Moby Dick: Captain Whitebeard." Ace says pulling her out from behind him and pushing her towards the captain. She looks up at him with wide eyes. "Aw, she's adorible. But why are you wasting my time with this?" Whitebeard asks. "Well, gramps, she wants to join the crew." Ace says "Plus she's the reason the ship isnt on fire anymore."

Whitebeard gets real close to her face. "You look familiar.." he murmurs. Lucy is kind of shaking under his gaze. "Who is your mother?" Whitebeard asks. Lucy doesn't answer and looks away. "I don't have to tell you." She says crossing her arms.

Whitebeard smiles and looks at Ace. "She can come along, but you're going to have to watch out for her. I can't guarrantee her safety among the crew." He says and walks towards town. Ace nods. "Understood, Captain." He says and goes to get some of that lumber to fix the boat. "Don't just stand there, Sailor! Get to work!" The captain calls behind him. Lucy jumps again and shakily pulls out a gold key. "Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" She shouts and the large bull appears, weilding a large dual bladed axe. "Moooo! Good evening Lucy!" He says with little hearts in his eyes. "Taurus quit playing around! We need to help Ace fix the boat." Lucy says walking towards the wreaked boat. He stops and stares before grabbing some lumber and shocking about a dozen people who are on awe of taurus and Lucy's a little woozy from having so many golden keys out that day but shes detirmined. she pauses and looks at Luffy. She holds out her hand. "I promise that one day when your a pirate I'll sail on your crew too Luffy." Lucy says.

"You bet!" Luffy says excitedly.

Lucy hugs him. "And celestial mages always keep their promises. I'll miss you while I'm gone but I'm sure we'll visit." She smiles "Friends?" She asks. Luffy takes her hand "The best of friends." He says and Lucy grins excitedly and whoops before running over to help Taurus. She's the one that ends up swabbing the deck, but she looks happy to help. Ace pauses and looks over at Luffy. "Why do get the feeling she's someone amazing?" He asks "I dunno, I have the same feeling. But I just know its gunna be awesome!" Luffy says enthusiastically.

Ace nods. "She's going to be hard to protect, though." He says.

"You better not let anyone hurt her Ace." Luffy says, a serious look in his eyes. Ace looks at him for a good while. Then a smile creeps across his face. "You like her don't you?" Ace asks. "No. You're just nuts." Luffy says, not skipping a beat. Ace chuckles and messes up his hair. "Take care little brother." He says and goes to help fix the boat. It takes three days. When they shove off Lucy is standing up in the crow's nest, giggling excitedly. She pulls a small mirror and a blue bandanna out of her napsack. She opens the mirror to look at her reflection. She takes tue bandanna and starts wiping off her eye makeup. "Goodbye, Princess. I won't be needing you anymore." She says softly to herself. She puts the mirror away and ties the bandanna over her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for late update!**

(Aces pov)

Ace was slightly concerned when he saw Lucy in the crows nest, wondering how exactly the girl had gotten herself up there, by herself, when she barely knows anything about the rigging's on a ship. Ace noticed how everyone on board had slowly become attached to the young girl as she had puttered about, and made it so they could purchase extra without stealing, and could store every last thing. Ace was impressed that she also knew what kinds of foods and stuff they would need at sea. He was a little concerned though because sometimes he saw her staring off into the horizon with this look on her face, like shes worrying about something. Hes not sure how he feels about that look, but it passes almost soon as it appears so he doesn't have time to ponder over it. And White-beard was shockingly very protective of the girl as she apparently reminded him of someone.

Ace climbs up to the crow's nest with a bottle of rum. "'Ey Lucy! Care for a drink?" He asks, sitting on the railing. Ace himself is already plastered. She takes the bottle, looking curious. She pulls the cork out and sniffs it. Ace chuckles. #Go ahead and drink sweet Lucy.# he thinks to himself. #I want to see what you're like when you're drunk.# Lucy thinks about it for a minute and looks up at Ace. He can see admiration in her eyes. Maybe a little lust? He is shirtless and smiling like a goofball. He's been told by older ladies how sexy his smile is. #Let's see if my charms work on her.# he thinks to himself. She takes a drink. From her face, it looks like she's not too fond of the taste.

"Once you get past the taste its really good." Ace says. Lucy nods and takes another drink, this time just a sip. "I feel funny.." she says holding her tummy. "Its hot.." Ace nods and puts an arm around her. "That's the alcohol." He says with a smile.

She looks out at sea again and plays with the bottle between her hands. That expression is on her face again as the ship darkens. He can almost see the sorrow in her eyes and wonders absently what put that look there in her big brown eyes.

(Lucy's pov)

Lucy sighs a little and looks down at the bottle. She takes another drink remembering lessons from her mother that if she was going to drink to do it slowly, when she would have wine at dinner, it rarely happened, but it did. She could feel the heat from Ace's arm around her shoulders in the cool night air. The sea was making the ship sway just a little as the wind blew the mast along. She knew the crew had become attached to her slowly and she was having a lot of fun on board the ship. However, she didn't know what was to come and she was kind of afraid. But she would never tell them that. She didn't want to appear weak to the others. She could feel Ace's gaze on the side of her head and turns to meet his eyes. She blinks at how close he is.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He says softly. Lucy blushes and she starts to really feel the alcohol. Her mind is hazy, vision blurry. He inches closer. Lucy turns away, shy. She takes a swig from the bottle and her condition gets worse. Ace gently grabs her chin and guides her to look at him. He meant what he said. She could see it in those dark orbs of his. As he inches closer and closer, her heart starts to beat faster. He gently touches his lips to hers and then everything goes black.

***The Next Morning

(still Lucy's POV)

Lucy opens her eyes. She's staring up at a really nice ceiling. #Did we get off the ship?# she thinks to herself. She reaches out to take stock of her surroundings. She's in a really nice bed. Its comfortable. The sheets are satin, the blanket is goose down wrapped in velvet, and the pillows have feathers in them. She looks down at herself. #Why am I naked?# She reaches out next to her and her hand touches a head of hair. She freezes. She sits up slowly, holding the blanket to cover herself.

She slowly looks over and sees that its Ace. She starts shaking and looks around the room. She feels the sway of the ocean. #Why are we in the captain's quarters?# she exclaims internally as she spots the captain's coat on a hook on the other side of the room. Her eyes dart around the room for her clothes. They're neatly folded on the bedside table. She gently slides out of bed, as to not wake Ace, and quickly puts them on.

She's shaking all over. Ace stirs and rolls over, putting an arm over where she used to lay. Suddenly, the boat rocks uncontrollably and she hears an explosion. She's knocked to the floor. Ace jumps awake as the warning bell rings. They hear a man in the crow's nest shout "Enemy Pirates approaching!" Lucy hops up, grabs her keys and runs out onto the deck. A large pink Man of War comes out of the fog, firing their cannons. On their flag was a front facing skull with the symbol for female on the forehead.

"This is bad.." Lucy says as the ship gets hit over and over. She pulls out Aquarius's key. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" She shouts and sticks it into the water. A large ripple upsets the surface and Aquarius appears, screaming in anger. "Get 'em Aquarius! If we take any more, we're done!" Lucy shouts as another bought of cannon-fire ravages the ship. Aquarius dives under and White-beard finally starts to return fire. Ace rushes out of the captain's quarters with only a pair of pants on. "What's going on?" He asks, looking a little hung over. "Pirate attack, duh!" Lucy says as shes knocked off her feet when another cannon pierces the hull. Ace catches her and the pink ship is suddenly capsized by a large, crushing wave. "That was the all women crew.. The Sapphire Maidens under Captain Muriel Sapphire." Ace mutters "Why they painted their boat pink I don't know."

Lucy gets up and steps out of his arms. "Please don't touch me.." She says as Aquarius pushes the survivors towards the ship with little swells, not really caring if they drowned or not.

She doesn't notice Ace's concerned look and she walks over to White-beard. Her body is still shaking just a bit but she sits near his feet as he sits on deck and she tries to stop her trembling. He absently reaches down to pat her head, watching Aquarius. "Layla. Your mother was Layla, wasn't she sailor?" Lucy looks up at him and their eyes meet. She nods. "Yes.." she says softly. Whitebeard smiles. "Layla's my daughter, sailor. But that doesn't mean I'm going to treat you any different than the others." He says and Lucy's eyes widen. "Now go below deck and help repair the boat." he says and forces her to her feet. He gives her a shove towards the grate in the deck and she quickly moves below deck.

(Ace's POV)

"Ace! Get over here!" Whitebeard yells across the deck. Ace raises an eyebrow and walks over to him. "Yes, Captain?" he asks. He gets a smack on the back of the head. "Did you ruin the innocence of that little girl?" he asks. His voice is lowered, but the venom is there all the same. "OW! No way! I don't even know her favorite color or when her birthday is!" Ace exclaims, rubbing his head. "Then why did you two practically kick me out of my quarters? And the both of you butt-ass naked?" Whitebeard growls. Ace blushes. "She did that herself boss.. And then slipped into bed.. I swear I kept my pants on.. I wasn't thinking..." Ace says. Whitebeard growls. "No rum for you until the next port." he says and walks below deck to see how the repairs are coming. Ace looks down and brushes his hair back absently. "Damn.." he says softly. He groans and flops back on the deck. He's snoring.


	4. Talk to MePlease - Chapter 4

(Ace's POV)

Ace walks down below deck, to come across Lucy helping the crew fix the glaring holes in the ship. She looks up when she hears someone come down the stairs. She sees Ace and looks back down at the wood in her hands and keeps helping patch the ship up. Ace notices how she doesn't greet him and winces. The ship starts taking on too much water and starts to tilt. Lucy calls out to Aquarius "Help keep the water out!" The large mermaid nods and she creates a swell holding the ship up above the sea. Ace grabs a bucket and starts dumping the water out. Lucy and the crew quickly patch up the holes. "Bye Lucy!" Aquarius says before disappearing in a flash of light.

Lucy sits down, exhausted. She wipes the sweat from her brow and some of the crew crowd around her. "Whoa! That was amazing!" "Was that THE celestial spirit Aquarius? I've only read about her in books!" "So much magic for a- wait, how old are you?" "What's your name, sweetheart?" Lucy puts on a small smile, blushing. "I'm Lucy. I'm 14." She says shyly. Some of them frown. "Welcome to the crew Lucy." "We should party tonight!" "YEAH! Let's go ask the captain!" "But didn't we party last night?" "Screw it! We can party every night!" And then they drag her up to the captain's quarters. "Um..it's OK you guys really.." she says as they pass the crew from the defeated ship surrounded and bound to the mast. What was left of them at least..

Lucy bites her lip. The tall lady who looks like she might be the captain stares at Lucy. She has deep blue colored eyes and long black hair. "You! Girl! Come here." She orders. Lucy slips from the group's fingers and timidly walks over. The woman looks at her and Lucy can see the cogs turning in her head. "Join my crew!" She commands. "No." Lucy says flat-out. "Why not?" the woman demands. "Because My grandpa is the captain, besides that, everyone here has been so amazing to me." she says softly. Everyone stares at Lucy like shes grown another head, eyes wide in shock. "I'll find a way to recruit you darling. Just wait." Muriel says with a smirk and a wink.

Lucy looks at her crew and with their eyes, they're all telling her the same thing: Run while you still can.

Lucy bites her lip and backs away slowly. She takes two steps and bumps into Whitebeard. "C-captain!" She exclaims. "You will try nothing on my sweet granddaughter." He warns Muriel. "Hmph. She doesn't have a choice. And neither do you." Muriel says with a laugh. Ace wraps his arms around Lucy protectively. The deck of the ship shutters, "You will never recruit me to your ship" Lucy says her voice low and dangerous. The waves start crashing against the side of the ship roughly as if a storm was coming in. "I am content to stay right where I am." her voice has gotten lower and far more menacing. White-beard is standing behind Lucy giving her support for her to face her problems head on.

Muriel chuckles. "Ooh, fiesty." She says and her crew duck their heads as is they were trying to hide. "You'll see things my way eventually." She says. She leans back against the mast, closing her eyes. Lucy pushes off Ace and goes down to the galley for lunch. She sits down at a table in a dark corner and hugs herself.

(Ace's POV)

"Captain..she shoved me away again.." Ace says softly. "Well, go talk to her. If that doesn't work, give her space." White-beard says, crossing his arms. "Son, women are like the ocean. They can't be tamed by any man. Nor can they be reasoned with once their mind is made. However, they can be appeased." Ace looks up at White-beard. "So what should I give to her?" He asks the captain. White-beard shrugs. "I barely know her. You're on your own." The captain says and goes into his quarters, yawning.

Ace sighs and looks up at the sky. "This is gonna be a tough one." He says and goes down to the galley where Lucy is sitting alone as she eats a sandwich. He slides into the bench next to her but keeps his distance. They sit there quietly for a while, Ace staring at the ceiling and Lucy staring at her plate. "Did I do something to make you angry..?" He asks, watching the cook wash pans. She doesn't say a thing. "Is it about last night?' He asks and looks at her. She blushes and looks away in shame. "I didn't touch you... If that's what you think.." Ace says softly. "I don't believe you." She says softly. "Why?" He asks. "Because I've heard rumors..it's something you'd do.." she says, still not looking at him. He clenches his fist. "You'd believe rumors over me? First off, rumors are rarely ever true. Second off, you're way too young to be even thing about that. And third," he says getting up "I'm not into little girls who think I'd fuck anything with legs. I prefer mature young ladies who can hold their liquor." And with that he leaves the galley.

(Lucy's pov)

Lucy starts the cry as the guilt bubbles up. She sobs into her hands. A dish is set in front of her. She looks up. The cook has given her a bowl of ice-cream. He winks, putting a finger over his lips. "Shh, don't tell the captain." he says. Lucy bites her lip and looks down as she tries to stop the tears. She takes a bite of the ice-cream. "Mmm.." she says softly, sniffling. "It'll be OK kid." the cook says before going back to work. Aquarius appears and flicks her tail, "I think the both of you overreacted to this whole situation.." she says absently swiping some of Lucy's ice-cream. "And I don't think he handled that well." She adds and pats Lucy's head. Lucy hugs Aquarius tightly and sobs.

Aquarius sighs. "why don't we go for a swim Brat?" she suggests.

Lucy nods and Aquarius picks her up and takes her to the deck and they kinda just jump off the side of the ship. A magic circle appears under Aquarius and she begins to float and Lucy begins swimming with her. She almost screams when her arm turns into water. "What the bloody hell is that?!" she yells and shakes her arm out of the water and it reforms. She glares at the limb as though its caused her great personal harm.

"Brat! why are you in the water?" Comes White-beard's voice from the porthole in the captain's Quarters.

"Swimming!" Lucy calls back. Aquarius crosses her arms. "Che." She mutters, flicking her tail. "No, we're drowning." She says sarcastically. White-beard raises an eyebrow. "Well, Mermaid, I thank you for earlier." He says. She shrugs. "Don't mention it." She says. "Come back aboard before you get left behind, brat!" Whitebeard calls to Lucy as a gust of wind pushes the ship forward. Lucy dives down for a little bit and swims in the cold water, trying to clear her head.

"Well you better get back on board. I can't swim with you forever." Aquarius says.


End file.
